


Dead Hearts - Wincest Big Bang 2019

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: A gory vision sends Sam and Dean to New York to investigate a series of bizarre murder-suicides among organ transplant recipients. They soon find themselves racing the clock to save a kidnapped girl before she becomes the next victim. Nightmares and the memory of Dean’s heartsblood on his lips haunt Sam through an investigation that puts the brothers on the trail of an ancient Norse legend.





	Dead Hearts - Wincest Big Bang 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).

> Illustration created for the Wincest Big Bang story, [Dead Hearts ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122048), written by Raving_Liberal.

  
  



End file.
